Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A mechanical system may include multiple components configured a variety of functions. For example, a vehicle may include different components, such as brakes, an engine, and a steering system, all configured to enable a driver navigate the vehicle safely. A system may be configured to assist in operations or functions of a device. In order to execute the operations or functions, the system may include controllers configured to execute logic that preforms functions. A controller may exist in a system as a chip, an expansion card, or a stand-alone device that may interface with a peripheral device.